


You and Me, Meant to Be?

by RadicalMercy26



Series: Aiden and Ela: Family, Forever and Always [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalMercy26/pseuds/RadicalMercy26
Summary: Cassandra pines after a Tal-Vashoth Adaar who doesn't understand any normal Thedas courting rituals. Kata Adaar finds the Seeker worthy of his respect, among other things, but can't seem to understand what she wants from him.Multi-POV





	1. A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a spur of the moment story, because I figured it would be interesting. There are a lot of OC's in this story, but only Kata Adaar will be focused on. He is a character form my other work To Protect and Serve. I'll list other OC's that appear in chapters in the notes so you all don't have to read the other story to understand.  
> Rating may change with more chapters.
> 
> Important OC's:  
> Aiden - Herald Age: 13  
> Ela- Herald's older sister Age:27  
> Kata - Ela's 2nd in Command Age: 38

Cassandra watched the Qunari with careful eyes from across the yard. He was seated on a rock, his nose in a orange book as the Herald trained with Solas. His long white hair cascaded down his armored back and his sharp red eyes flicked over the yellowed pages with an emotionless face. 

The man was a mystery. He barely spoke and only did so when he was grunting orders at the Herald, or threatening someone. He didn’t seem like a bad person, but it was getting harder for her to judge. Between the Herald’s older sister and Solas her usual criteria for trusting someone was being turned on its head. 

Sighing, Cassandra folded her arms and watched as the young Herald shot a ball of fire at the older mage. It missed by a mile. The boy huffed and ran a hand through his black locks in frustration. It was only his third time training with his new staff and it showed. 

The Qunari clapped his book shut and strode over to the boy laying a hand on his head. He said something, something short and curt, but the next time the Herald fired he hit his mark. 

The boy cracked a grin and shot a look back at the Qunari, who nodded in response never cracking a smile. Solas seemed to praise the boy and they went back to training. Cassandra cracked a smile. That was the first time she had seen him happy in days. The Herald, Aiden, had been down for days after his sister had left for the Storm Coast with Bull and Vivienne. 

Turning her attention from the boy, she gasped to find two scarlet eyes pinned on her. The Qunari was staring at her, his eyes narrow and hard. Part of her wanted to turn away, embarrassed that she’d been caught staring, but she matched his gaze unafraid. They stayed that way for longer than she could count. And then…he smirked. Or at least she thought he did. His lips turned up for a moment, just a moment, and he turned away returning his attention to his book. 

Cassandra huffed, suddenly confused at why her cheeks were flushed with heat. Her hands clenched into fists. The Qunari was a mystery, but one she would solve. 


	2. 2: Questions and Limited Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get all the pertinent information from To Protect and Serve into this story so it's readable on it's own, but if any of you ever have questions about something feel free to ask in the comments and I'll answer them as soon as possible.

Everyday it was the same. He'd sit on his chosen rock and watch his imekari train with the mage Bas, while reading one of the books his Kadan had given to him. It was his routine. The only thing that helped him focus will stuck in the tiny unimpressive village. Otherwise he was stuck wondering why his Kadan let that cursed Ben-Hassrath around and that never left him in a favorable mood.

Lately though, something else had been catching his attention. Across the field the Seeker had begun to watch him. It started with a few glances here and there, but since then every time his imekari trained she watched them. The last time he caught her she had stared him down without so much as blinking, which was more than most humans did. Her will was impressive. 

Kata had assumed the Seeker would grow tired of watching him. He was an oddity to Bas, but it was a novelty that usually faded. So when the Seeker marched over to him, her face as hard as stone, he was surprised. Of course he didn't let it show though. 

He watched her from the side of his eye as she crossed the field. Her stride confident and controlled, as a warriors should be. As she drew closer he didn't alter his gaze and she seemed unfazed, meeting his eyes with a fire that he rarely saw in others besides his Kadan.

When she finally stopped in front of him, he said nothing; only stared up at her and took in her appearance. She had a hard jaw, with a scar that cut across her cheek. Brown eyes sat under manicured eyebrows and her tight lips were set in a frown. Her hair was short and black, practical for a warrior. Muscled arms were crossed over an armored chest and he was perplexed to see that she did not have her sword belt strapped to her waist. It had been there that morning. 

_Perhaps she wishes to show she is unafraid._ He pondered. 

"I wish to ask you a few things?" The Seeker said finally. 

"Ask," he replied simply wanting to be done with the whole exchange. Humans, elves, dwarves, they all asked the same things. He'd gotten use to it, but that didn't make it any less tedious.

The Seeker nodded to herself. "Where are you from?"

"Par Vollen."

"How did you meet Ela?"

Kata closed his book gently. "She helped me."

The Seeker cocked an eyebrow. "Is that why you are so devoted to her and the Herald? Even though they are mages?"

He didn't even have to consider the question. "No, it isn't." Kata's eyes flicked to the Herald. The imekari was currently practicing fire traps. His raven hair was plastered to his forehead and his purple eyes, that were so much like his Kadan's, were clenched in concentration. 

"I assume it is not something you wish to speak of then?" She asked with a huff.

"No, it isn't."

"It's just that I find myself perplexed by your dedication to them." She explained her eyeing him carefully. "Qunari are know to mistrust mages, but you seem to have no problems with the Herald, or Ela. Why is that?"

"I cannot explain," He answered carefully. "We have helped each other for a time. Her ailment does not change her." Except it did. The spirit that rattled inside her head changed her a little everyday. The Inquisition did not need to know that though. It was bad enough the imekari and him were in Haven, while Kadan was in the field. Separation left them weak, vulnerable, and susceptible to the world's cruel nature. He didn't like it. 

The Seeker turned to watch as the imekari detonated one of his traps. The wind from the blow back barely disturbed his hair yet the boy grinned nonetheless. Throwing back his head, the boy look at him with expectant eyes and Kata allowed the corner of his lip to rise a little as he nodded at him. Combat magic had never been his strong suit, but he was improving and that was all that mattered. 

The Seeker gave a heavy sigh and the frown that occupied her face lessened. "I suppose it was foolish of me to ask. You barely know me and you have a right to your privacy. I should not be prying, my apologies." Kata glanced back up at the Seeker. It was the second time she had surprised him. He rarely if ever heard apologies from Bas, or Qunari, or anyone truly. "I will leave you. I'm sure you would like to get back to...is...is that Hard in Hightown?" She asked her composure faltering.

Kata's eyebrow raised as he nodded. 

"It doesn't bother you to read it so...openly?" The Seeker asked her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Why should it?" He was genuinely perplexed. It was a book. An odd book, but a book nonetheless and the story was interesting enough to keep his attention. 

"It's just that...you do know that...Oh, maker's breath. Forget I said anything." She shook her head and turned to leave. She only took two steps before she stopped and stomped back over. "It's just I've heard it is a good book, but I have not-" He stopped listening after that. She was rambling, her face was as red as his eyes. 

"Seeker," he said standing. "Do you wish to borrow it?"

She froze, her mouth open. "Yes," she blurted abruptly, her eyes wide. "Yes, but you should finish it first. I would hate to take it from you before you finish."

Rolling his shoulders Kata shrugged. "I will lend it when I have finished then." He told her turning to the imekari. "Aiden, you must eat." He barked to the imekari. The boy twisted around, the grin still on his face, and bounded over to him.

"Thank you," the Seeker said her face still red. "I look forward to it."

"Lady Cassandra," the imekari nodded as the boy moved to his side. "Ar..Are you alright?"

Nodding, the woman gave a hurried excuse, turned on her heel, and left. 

"What did you do to her?" The imekari asked accusingly. 

"Nothing," he told him. "I offered her a book."

The boy's brow furrowed and his sweat soak skin glistened in the orange-green light. "That's odd." He muttered to himself.

"Humans are odd." Kata grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a flustered Cassandra if you can't tell. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short, but I'll upload more soon if it develops an interest. The rating may change as well, who knows if this will develop into smut.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment if you liked it!


End file.
